murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementary, My Dear Murdoch
"Elementary, My Dear Murdoch" is the fourth episode of the first season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the fourth episode of the series. It first aired on February 10, 2008. Summary Arthur Conan Doyle arrives in Toronto to address a group about spiritualism. His first stop is to attend a seance with William Murdoch were the medium, Sarah Pensall, announces that a recently murdered woman wants Murdoch to know that she is buried in a shallow grave. Murdoch finds the grave; he also finds out that Pensell is a fraud who uses an accomplice to investigate potential participants in her séances. Doyle recommends that the police have Pensall conduct another seance with the goal of exposing the murderer; however, Pensell starts by apparently channeling Murdoch's deceased fiancée, Liza. This leads Murdoch to request a private séance, where Pensell tells him things that only he and Liza could have known. The dead woman's lover, Fredrick Waters is murdered next. Murdoch has determined that Pensall is a fraud. As he approaches the truth he convinces her to hold a private seance for his key suspect, Conrad Hunt. Pensall pretends to be passing unsettling news from the spirit world and Hunt confesses to the murder of the young woman. Character Revelations * Murdoch's late fiancée, Elizabeth "Liza" Milner, appears for the first time in a flashback. Continuity *This episode is George Crabtree's first appearance in civilian clothing while on duty. *In the private séance, Liza tells William it is time to let her go. *Murdoch gives Dr. Ogden the Telephonic Probe– a gift of sorts, he tells her about the séance. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1895 – Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria 1819 - 1901) is Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India. * At the scene of the crime, the Murdoch's light box is used whereupon Arthur Conan Doyle calls it Day Light in a Box. * Murdoch uses Ballistic fingerprinting to solve the case. * Murdoch mentions the use of a "telephonic probe" in searching for the bullet which killed US President Garfield in 1881. Trivia *This is the first time "Murdoch" has been used in an episode's title. *Arthur Conan Doyle appears in this episode, the season's fourth. He also appears in Season 6, episode four, with Sherlock Holmes who also appears in Season 7, episode 4. *Thomas Brackenreid gives Arthur Conan Doyle the idea for Hounds of the Baskervilles. * On their way to the Toronto Paranormal Society at night, Det. Murdoch tells Arthur Conan Doyle that his late fiancée, Liza, died of consumption over a year ago. * The Day Light In A Box (the detective’s portable briefcase-style-flashlight) voted #2 of 5 Favourite Murdoch Inventions by The Arts Guide 8/20/15 Adnan M. * Murdoch meets Sir Arthur Conan Doyle out front of his hotel — Whitehern (now a museum in Hamilton, Ontario) * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 1 Errors * Arthur Conan Doyle was not involved with Spiritualism until after WWI, following the deaths of his wife and his son. This episode is set more than 20 years before that time. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Geraint Wyn Davies as Arthur Conan Doyle Maria Del Mar as Sarah Pensell Guest Cast Dan Lett as Fredrick Waters Tom Barnett as Conrad Hunt Chris Ratz as Lisgar Gall Alex Poch-Goldin as Hubert Winston Kerry Ann Doherty as Ida Winston Natalie Roy as Liza Uncredited Cast References * Duke Hotel * Sherlock Holmes * Princess Theatre * Toronto Paranormal Society * Consumption * Telephonic Probe * Alexandre Lacassagne * Dr. Edmond Locard * Judge Edward Danby * James Hunt Gallery File:Elementary_01.jpg|Pensell's Seance File:Elementary_02.jpg|Shallow Grave File:Elementary_03.jpg|Post-Mortem File:Elementary_04.jpg|This is a Trick File:Elementary_05.jpg|Reconstructing the Crime Scene File:Elementary_06.jpg|Page 143 File:Elementary_07.jpg|Still Holding On File:Elementary_08.jpg|On Spiritualism File:Elementary_09.jpg|Beyond Me File:Elementary_10.jpg|Darkness File:Elementary_11.jpg|Conrad Hunt, Murderer File:Elementary_12.jpg|Hell Hounds of the Highlands Category:Season One Category:Season Error